Kindness and Chaos: The Dark One
by fluttercordfan77
Summary: Join Fluttershy, Discord, and their friends as they take on a villain so evil he is labeled the spirit of evil and corruption. Will this evil win or will the love of kindness and chaos beat him.


Hey everypony. So this a new fanfiction I'm working on and yes I will be continuing my other fanfictions and no I haven't abandoned my other mlp fanfiction. I just have had a lot going on and have put my other mlp fanfic on hold for now. Please be patient with me, thanks. Anyway now that that is out of the way, lol, this is the first of my "Kindness and Chaos" series. I am planning on at least three stories in this fanfic. I know you are excited when a new fanfic comes out and are frustrated when it takes forever it seem for the author to post a new chapter or more, I know the feeling, but please be patient with me and I will try my best to get my fanfics updated as soon as possible. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

"Will you guys hurry up?! You're so slow" Rainbow Dash called out high above the others. "I ain't gonna tell ya again rainbow, calm down. Not all of us have wings like you do." Applejack said in her Southern accent as she and the others were walking along the road. It was yet another perfect sunny day in Equestria and everypony was enjoying the weather. Today wasn't any normal day though. Twilight Sparkle and her friends; Rarity, Pinkie Pie Applejack, Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy, were meeting up with a friend to celebrate their friendship.

They had picked a spot just outside of Ponyville where they could have their picnic/ party and their friend could express himself through his magic without being scolded for it. As they came across the spot it was clear that their friend was already there due to the fact that there was dancing flowers and pink cotton candy clouds. They set down everything they brought and looked towards the black and white checkered blanket with a smirk on his face.

Standing before them was a chimera, a creature made up of different animals. He had a gray head of a pony and the body of a snake with brown fur covering it. His left arm was an eagle's talon and his right was a lion's paw, while his left leg was that of a goat's and his right was a dragon's . He also had a dragon's tail with a white tuft of fur on end, a purple bat wing on the right side of his back and a light blue pegasus wing on his left. Coming out of his head were two horn; a deer antler and a goat horn and his eye were red and yellow while his pupils were different sizes.

This was Discord, the lord of chaos. A draconequus who ruled Equestria through a state of pure chaos and disharmony many years ago until he was defeated by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and was trapped in stone for a thousand years and upon him breaking free and attempting to take over Equestria for a second time was befriended by the Element of KIndness herself Fluttershy, who believed that all he needed was a friend and that she would be it, and proved that Discord had goodness inside of him. Discord smiled brightly upon seeing his friends but mostly to see Fluttershy. He was grateful that they all forgave him but was even more so knowing his first and truest friend forgave him.

He mentally and physically kicked himself often for believing and trusting in Lord Tirek's words. It had been two years since the incident and Discord still felt bad about it even though his friends forgave him for it not long after it happened. "Good to see you all finally made it. I was slightly worried you were gonna show and that would have been the worst possible thing." Discord said as she dramatically fell backwards with his claw on his forehead onto a cotton candy cloud mimicking a certain high fashioned unicorn mare. He looked up and winked at Rarity, who simply rolled her eyes earning a laugh from everypony else.

"Oh of course we would come Discord. You're our friend afterall." Fluttershy said as she flew up to Discord giving him a hug which he gladly hugged her back. Discord would never admit it out loud especially around the fluttershy or her friends but he was becoming a big softie especially towards the mare in his arms and he would do anything for her. He knew she could never feel the same towards him but how he wished to tell her how he felt, to tell her he loved her and wanted to be by her side forever but alas fear got the better of him and kept it hidden from her.

"Umm Discord? Are you alright?" Fluttershy's voice broke his train of thought and he realized he was still hugging her. "Oh sorry my dear. I'm fine. Just deep in my thoughts, that's all." Discord said as he let her go with a slight blush which Fluttershy noticed but didn't press the matter anymore. "Well then why don't we all sit and dig in."Twilight said as she began to levitate the baskets of food over and started placing the plates and trays out.

Rarity and Spike helped Twilight while Applejack got the drinks out, Pinkie Pie got her party cannon out plus some desserts that she brought , and Rainbow Dash took off to clear some clouds that were coming too close. Fluttershy noticed Discord looked distant, well more than usual, and decided to find out why. "Discord?" Fluttershy asked as she made her way over to him.

Discord saw her approach and instantly tried covering up his sadden state with a smile but like he knew she saw right through it. "Are you sure you're ok? You know you can tell me anything Discord." Fluttershy said as she laid her hoof on his paw. He gave her a small smile and placed his claw over her hoof. "I assure you Fluttershy. I'm alright." Discord said looking into her eyes. Fluttershy raised an eyebrow still not convinced and was about to continue when Pinkie Pie gained their attention and called out

"Come on you two. Lunch is ready."

Discord let out a sigh of relief which Fluttershy heard. She turned to look at Discord with a slight look of worry now convinced something was wrong but instead of questioning it she walked over to the blanket with Discord not that far behind. "I will find out what's wrong with him one way or another." Fluttershy thought as she sat down with a smile on her face. "I'm doomed. She won't give up now. One way or another she'll find out." Discord thought as he sat down between Fluttershy and Twilight. Lunch went great as they each told a story or a joke.

Discord was doing Impressions of other ponies by shape shifting into the pony he was imitating. Everypony was having a great time. Halfway through the topic of the Gala came up by Rarity. She wanted everypony including Spike and Discord to stop by the boutique for final alterations and fittings though they both complained the fashionista wasn't having any of it. "Oh the dresses are coming out better than I had hoped and don't think you two are getting out of this. I put extra time into making your suits and I will hunt you two down and drag you to the boutique if I have to." Rarity said as she glared at Spike and Discord as she took a sip of her tea.

"Well now that that's taking care of I have something to ask you Discord." Twilight said as she glanced over at Discord, who looked somewhat bored. "Yes?" Discord asked as he looked over at the lavender alicorn without turning his head. "I talked to Princess Celestia yesterday and came up with an idea to liven up the Grand Galloping Gala this year." Twilight said as she took a sip of her fruit punch and watched as Discord raised his eyebrows in interest. "And how does this apply to me?" Discord asked now fully facing Twilight with a look of curiosity on his face. "Well I suggested a certain somepony could could his magic to add a bit of his own flair to the Gala. To make it lively and unique yet elegant and relaxed." Twilight said with a smirk as she and the others looked at a very shocked Discord, who's jaw literally dropped.

Discord picked up his jaw and popped it back into place before speaking. "Wait a minute. Back up. Are you really suggesting that I, the lord of chaos, use my magic to "liven things up" at the Gala?" Discord asked using his fingers and claws to make an air quote as he looked at the lavender alicorn who was smirking at this point. "Of course Discord and Princess Celestia agreed after thinking about it for a short time and she wants all of us including you and Spike to go to Canterlot in a few days to begin preparing for the Gala." Twilight said as she gestured towards all of her friends.

Everypony agreed and continued enjoying the rest of the picnic. Applejack and Rarity talked about their next trip to the spa. Twilight was reading a book on magical creatures and their legends that Fluttershy had suggested while Spike and Fluttershy watched the pranking war that broke out between Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and discord after Pinkie Pie slid a whoopee cushion under both Rainbow Dash and Discord as they both sat down, at the moment Discord was winning thanks to his magic.

As the day went on laughter could be heard all the way into Ponyville. As Princess Celestia began to set the sun Twilight levitated a sleeping Spike onto her back while also gathering up her books before saying goodbye to her friends and began to walk back towards her castle. Everypony said their goodbyes as well and then one by one they gathered their belongings and left until Fluttershy and Discord were the last ones remaining. Fluttershy had agreed to take care of the blanket and the dishes and started to put the dishes into her basket. "You know i could clean this all up with a snap of my fingers." Discord said as he held up his fingers ready to snap them but Fluttershy stopped him.

"Oh no. It's fine really. I don't mind." Fluttershy said as she put the last of the dishes into her basket, "Alright but at least let me help you fold up the blanket my dear." Discord said as he picked up one half of the blanket. Fluttershy giggled slightly before picking up the other half and met Discord halfway folding the blanket in half. Every time her hoof brushed against his claw or paw Fluttershy found herself blushing slightly which Discord caught sight of but remained quiet.

They continued to fold the blanket until it was a small neat square. Once the cleanup was finished, Discord walked Fluttershy home. The sun had completely set by the time they arrived at her cottage. "Thanks for walking me home Discord. Would you like to come in?" Fluttershy said as she laid the basket down and turned towards her friend. "You're welcome my dear and I'll come in for a bit. Thank you." Discord said as he picked up the basket and held open the door for Fluttershy, who giggled softly as she entered followed by Discord.

As they entered, Discord closed the door with his tail only to be met by a pie being thrown in his face. Fluttershy let out a small gasp as Discord wiped off the remains of the pie and looked around for the culprit. "Alright. Who did that?!" Discord asked looking somewhat irritated. Not long after the first pie was sent flying into his face a second one hit him in the face followed by a high pitched squeak that sounded like laughter. Discord then knew who it was and was not gonna let him get away with throwing not one but two pies in his face. "Oh so that's how you want to play huh? Well then… let's play." Discord said as he whipped off the pie on his face and took off after his target.

Fluttershy had cleaned up the pie that had fallen onto the floor and walked into her kitchen with the basket and began to put the dishes into the sink when suddenly a white fuzzball hopped into her mane but since she knew who it was she could only giggle. "Don't think she can save you. This is between you and me fuzzball." Discord said as he appeared in front of Fluttershy and shrank to the size of a bunny as he dove into Fluttershy's mane. Fluttershy giggled non-stop as the small white fuzzball, known as Fluttershy's precious pet bunny Angel, jumped out of her mane followed by a miniature version of Discord. Fluttershy smiled and rolled her eyes softly.

This was a normal thing when Discord visited. After the Tirek incident Angel and Discord agreed to try to get along for fluttershy's sake but little did either one know just how well they would get along if they simply tried. Now they almost always engaged in a pranking war or into a game of chase between the two whenever Discord was over or when Fluttershy and Angel went to Discord's castle, which was once the Castle of the Two Pony Sisters which Celestia gave to Discord after he helped to restore Equestria after Tirek's attacks, in his gardens.

Fluttershy was glad that they were finally getting along and was happy her friends were able to forgive him as well. Fluttershy was worried things would get worse between Discord and Equestria after he betrayed her and the others to Tirek but was glad when they moved on from it and that Discord agreed to help repair Equestria. Nopony was more proud of him than Fluttershy was.

Fluttershy continued to watch Discord chase Angle for a bit before turning back towards the basket and finished emptying it. She they decided to make some tea as she put the empty basket away and put her teapot on the stove. "I'm glad Angel Bunny and Discord are getting along." Fluttershy thought to herself as she stared out of her kitchen window and noticed the incoming clouds.

"Oh my. Looks like it's gonna rain…..I should tell Discord and make sure the animals are safe." Fluttershy said to herself and softly trotted out of her kitchen and was startled by a flash of light. Thinking it was lightning Fluttershy dove behind her couch shaking but stopped when she heard his voice. "Ha! Gotcha Fluffball!" Discord said in triumph as he held Angel, by his cottontail, level to his face. Angel had his arms crossed and had a look on his face s if to say "just wait till next time." and let out an annoyed squeak. Discord chuckled over his victory over the white rabbit but it died when he saw a rose pink tail shaking from behind the couch.

Placing Angel down carefully, Discord walked over to the couch and poked his head over the side of the couch to see the timid pegasus shivering with her eye shut tight. "Fluttershy? Are you alright my dear?" He asked as he looked down at her. "Oh Discord. I'm fine…I thought i saw lightning but it was only …" Fluttershy was interrupted when a sudden flash appeared behind her followed by a loud crackling noise. Fluttershy screamed and dove at Discord, knocking him over in the process. Discord had let out a small yell when Fluttershy suddenly tackled him and rubbed his head after hitting it on Fluttershy's coffee table when he was tackled. Discord looked out at the sky and saw the wind ragging and another flash of lightning.

A small whimper and something shaking on his chest caused Discord to look down to see Fluttershy had buried her face further into his fur while whimpering softly. Now fully understanding what was wrong Discord wrapped his arms around the small timid mare and held her close. "It's alright my dear. It's only a storm, it can't hurt you you know…" Discord said as another flash and crack of lightning raged across the sky causing Fluttershy to whimper more.

After a bit the storm died down some and Fluttershy had sat up and calmed down enough to realize what happened. "Oh Discord. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to knock you over like that." she said as she became flustered due to what she had done and moved away from him slightly, hiding behind her mane. Discord chuckled slightly as he rose onto his haunches and dusted himself off. "No need to apologize Fluttershy, though I didn't know you had it in you to knock somepony who is twice if not three time larger than you over with such ease like that." Discord said as he wiggled his eyebrows playfully at her, which caused Fluttershy to giggle softly.

And there is was, the sound that made the draconequus putty in the mare's hoofs. He loved this mare more than anything, even chaos itself, and whenever she laughed or giggled it was like they were the only two creatures in the entire world. A high pitched whistle sudden brought the draconequus back to reality as he watched Fluttershy walk back into the kitchen and return a short time later with two cups, the teapot, and everything needed for tea on a tray that was resting on her extended right wing. Discord happily levitated his cup off the tray and made a plate full of cucumber sandwiches.

"Thanks Discord." Fluttershy said with a slight giggles as she laid down on the carpet near the fireplace. Discord smiled and followed his friend and teleported next to her. They enjoyed each other's company for the next few hours until Fluttershy started to drift off to sleep. Chuckling softly watching her fight the sleep Discord picked Fluttershy up and carried her to bed. By the time he got to her bedroom she was deep asleep and had a really good grip on him, for a timid mare like her.

After many failed attempts to pry her off to lay her down Discord gave up and curled into her bed with Fluttershy snuggled up to him. She nuzzled the fur on his chest as he pulled the blankets further on her. Smiling to himself he lightly kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her. "If only I had the courage to tell you how much I love you my dear sweet Fluttershy." he said as he rested his head on top of hers and fell asleep.

Once she was sure he was asleep she opened her eyes and repeated his gesture by lightly kissing his forehead. "How I wish to say the same to you Dissy." Fluttershy whispered as she closed her eyes again and fell asleep.

So what do you think? This was the "quiet before the crazy" type of chapter. The next chapter will be give more clues about the plot to the story. So until then my little Bronies and Pegasisters. Peace ~

Fluttercordfan77


End file.
